Atmoramal
This article is about Atmoramal, the language of the Atmoran people, its grammar, vocabulary, pronunciation as well as its history. History The history of the Atmoran language, known as Atmoramal, starts in Atmora during the Meretic Era. There it had evolved from the native Wandering Ehlnofey, Ehlnofex, (called Aldafathir in the Atmoran tongue) by mixing with the language of the dragons, Dovahzul. During most of the Merethic Era, the language was purely oral. The Atmorans had to translate anything they wanted to write down into Dovahzul to use that language's runes ( ). Since Dovahzul was only known by a small portion of the population, members of the Dragon Cult and Atmoran nobility, most of Atmora was illiterate. This oral dependency, however, allowed the warrior-poets known as Skalds to become very prominent in Atmoran society. It wasn't until around ME 300 that the Atmoramal developed a writing system, when the Atmoran named Ysgramor Word-Bringer adapted the writing system of the Snow Elves ( ) into a runic alphabet. The initial alphabet developed by Ysgramor went through numerous changes in the following centuries. By the 1st Era, the Atmoran runic alphabet had been fully formed and was used by all the Atmoran people. Pronunciation The Atmoran alphabet consisted of the following lettersː a b c d ð e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z þ æ ǫ ø œ Consonants Vowels Diphthongs Umlaut Grammar Adjectives The Atmoran adjective is not declined and has no plural form, just as in Tamrielic. Definite article Atmoramal has a definite article which works quite differently from the Tamrielic article. The indefinite article does not exist. Preceding a noun, it is an independent word as in Tamrielic, but when there is an adjective or preposition before the noun it becomes a suffix attached to the adjective or preposition. So, when compared to Tamrielic, atmoran structure is: adjective+the noun. The gender of the article suffix depends on the gender of the noun. Neutral gender -va *Example I: got brand 'a good sword' > gotva brand 'the good sword' *Example II: fram skog 'from a forest' > framva skog 'from the forest' Pronouns Atmoran Pronouns Declined Atmoran Possessive Pronoun Atmoran "our" Verbs Atmoran has two verbal tenses: the present and the past. The present tense tells what happens or is happening now. It is formed by adding an ending to the verb. *Singular: '-ar' *Plural: '-a' The past tense what happened or has happened. It is also formed by adding an ending to the verb. *Singular: '-vir' *Plural: '-vi' Infinitive Form The infinitive form is the basic form of the verb, formed by adding the suffix '-a' to the verb. It is used similar to the Tamrielic verb form 'to VERB', for example: snilla vor signa "to kill is to win" or jo kjølvi skavna a Sud "they sailed to raid the South". As you can see, Atmoran does not use a preposition here, unlike Tamrielic. Commands The imperative (the command form of a verb) is similar to the infinitive in appearance; formed by adding a suffix, -a. For example;' Bryla!' "Listen!" Other Verb Forms An equivalent of the Tamrielic '-ing' ending is '-and', but is used only as an adjective. For example, you can use it to say "A running man" but not "A man is running". An equivalent of the Tamrielic '-ed' ending is '-t '''and is used in a similar way, with the help of the verb 'to be' when needed. For example, '''va mø valvi kært' "the girl was loved". Negative sentence A negative sentence is formed by using the negation word ej-''', placing it 'before' the verb, not after as in Tamrielic. The negation word is undergoing a huge change from a participle to a verb, as is many areas it has become common to add the verbal suffixes to the negation word, and leave the actual verb into infinitive form. In traditional usage; '''uve ej fryktavir va bern "he feared not the bear." But commonly these days; uve ejvir frykta va bern "he feared not the bear." In this example, the word ej has taken the past singular ending, '-vir'. Prepositions *av - of *bei - near, close *brir - away, faraway *fram - from *hød - above, over *i - in, at *opp - using something, with something, with, together *um - about something', not 'nearby' *vid - to, into, towards *yte - without Conjunctions *ak - but *alleid - so, thus *att - because *ed - or *hjot - so that, that *munn - perhaps, maybe *o - and *ott - also *som - as, like *vann - though Adverbs An adjective can be turned into an adverb by adding '-i', for example frali quickly from fral quick. *aft - again Directions *fara - through, across, over *før - onward *hød - upward *uff - out, away Quantifiers *aani - only *hyra - many, much Time *eer - before *pratt - soon *sindi - at last, finally *tann - then, at that moment Numerals *One - Aan *Three - Thri *Five - Fam *Eight - Atte *Twelve - Tolf Interrogatives *From where? - Varfram? *How? - Voo? *What? - Vad? *When? - Herr? *Where? - Var? what place?": compare to varvid and varfram *Where to? - Varvid? *Who? - Vem? *Why? - Vam? Word order *Basic word order: Subject + Verb + Object *Questions: Interrogative + Verb + Subject + Object Dictionary The words are marked (noun, adjective, verb) as well as the gender and plural form for nouns. The verbs are in infinitive form. Examples An example of the Aldafathir language (Spoken in Early to Middle Merethic Era): Kynewyng fal âl ysmi âl Miriol, el mer illyngli eyn - Sky-children are the lords of the North, not the blasphemous elves. An example of Atmoramal (Spoken from Late Merethic to the 1st Era): Wulfharþu ysjeþ él nørðinur, méres él alfar uvere áfal - Wulfharth ruled over the north, but the elves killed him. Prophecy of the Dragonborn *'Herr ovaldung legger ia atte snygge a gard' *''When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world'' *'Herr va Røsse-Kor gandrar o Tid vor aftforrat' *''When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped'' *'Herr va thriti-got falla o Rødva Kor hrisar' *''When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles'' *'Herr Drakefylla Rik frodnar uvra vald, o Hvitva Kor brukar' *''When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls'' *'Herr va Snær-Kor joldar brukat, konglav, hlerjand' *''When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding'' *'Va Gard-Matir frofnar, o va retta dreijar vidva Sind Drakefyll.' *''The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.'' Trivia *Out of universe, Atmoramal was based on both Hrafnir's Nordic and the real world Old Norse language. Category:Languages